The Birthday
by Wirral Bagpuss
Summary: A member of Moonbase Alpha celebrates his Birthday. But has anyone remembered it?


**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the character of Space 1999. I just borrowed them for a while :)_**

****

**_I hope readers will enjoy this story. It is a tribute to Barry Morse who played Professor Bergman and who celebrates his birthday this Wednesday 13th June 2007. i have endevored to keep the spirit of Professor Bergman alive in this story. All reviews and comments most welcomed. So here we go sit back and enjoy..._**

**THE BIRTHDAY**

The alarm was bleeping and getting louder as the sleeping form lying on the bed refused to emerge from beneath his covers. _Just another ten minutes _pleaded the reluctant Alphan. An arm reached out and muted the alarm and as the noise stopped a thin smile radiated from the sleeping man's face. He snuggled up ready to sleep on.

_Bleep bleeeep_. The sleeping man opened an eyelid clearly irritated now. Sleep interrupted once again he knew he could not ignore a comms panel. It could be urgent. He got up and wrapped his blue gown round him and answered the com call.

"Morning John, what can I do for you?"

John was looking decidedly worried.

"Victor, can you come down to Main Mission, there is something happening and I need answers".

Victor Bergman sighed. _Today of all days. Why couldn't it just be a quiet normal day for once? I'm getting too old for all of this. _

"I'm on my way John, be there shortly".

Commander Koenig acknowledged Victor's response and the comm link was turned off.

Victor went to the bathroom and ran water into the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw a tired man stare back at him. Victor groaned. It was hard being 60. Back in England he would qualify today for a bus pass._ No buses on Alpha_ thought Victor _but I wonder if John would give me one for a ride on the moon buggy or even an Eagle! _

Victor laughed out loud. His humour was back. No one had remembered his birthday it seemed but at least he could try and make the most of the day for what it was worth. Victor dressed and grabbing his comlock headed towards Main Mission.

The first thing Victor noticed on arriving in Main Mission was the noticeable tense atmosphere. The second thing Victor noticed was the complete lack of Command Staff._ Just where in hell was everyone? _Victor turned towards the big screen and all he could see were stars. No astronomical anolomies, no unexplained phenomenon, not even an alien spacecraft. Yet john had looked tense not more than twenty minutes ago. Victor's confusion at this strange turn of events only added to his mounting frustration. "I'm a scientist not a dective" muttered Victor quietly to himself. _Careful old boy that temper of yours will not do that clockwork heart any good._

It was time to take the bull by the horns. I may be 60 but I still have my mind! Victor took command.

"Can you tell me where Commander Koenig is?"

The young technician looked up in surprise at Victor.

"Err he is in his office. Emergency command meeting apparently".

Victor lifted an eyebrow in surprise why didn't John just say so.

Victor suddenly heard a stifled giggle. There was only one person with laugh. Helena. Enough was enough. Victor was going to get to the bottom of this for once and all. He used his comlock to open the doors to John's office. The doors opened and Victor saw John, Helena, Paul, Alan and all of his friends there with a glass in their hands.

"Happy Birthday Victor" they said in cheery unison. Helena couldn't contain her laughter any longer and raised her glass to Victor "Surprise!" she said playfully.

Victor was stunned and gave himself a few moments to take everything in.

"Um, err thank you" said Victor who was clearly bemused and absently minded scratched his head.

John Koenig came forward and affectionally put his hand on his old friend and mentor's shoulder.

"Happy Birthday Victor!" said John who smiled and then laughed. He thrust a drink into Victor's hand and his friends gathered round. Much merriment and joviality soon followed.

Professor Victor Bergman had made his way back to his room after a long but pleasant day. He was slightly worse for wear, and it was a mystery how he got back to his room at all. Victor sank down onto his bed and laid back. He could not be bothered to undress; he was too tired for that. He smiled. He lit a cigar and puffed contently and smiled. He saw an old book and picked it up. It was a birthday present from John! Inside the front cover was an inscription. Victor read it and was greatly moved. It read:

"From quiet homes and first beginnings, out to the undiscovered ends, there's nothing worth the wear of winning but laughter and the love of friends". John

Victor smiled. It was true. He may be marooned on this out of control moon hurtling through the vast sea of space. But he was surrounded by much loved friends. _No_ thought Victor, _family_. He couldn't have asked for a better way to spend his 6oth birthday. _Thank you John, Thank You Alpha._ Victor's eyelids heavy with sleep, closed. A smile of contentment was on his face. Victor may now be 60 but there was much more life yet to come and he knew he would have his friends with him to enjoy the many years to come.

From the depths of space a voice softly spoke, not heard since Alpha's miraculous journey through the Black Sun.

"Happy Birthday Professor. Your journey has just begun. The Cosmos awaits you!"


End file.
